K.R.O.N.O.S.
K.R.O.N.O.S, or Kronotic Readings from Official Natured Orientated Studies is a government program (of Earth-1) focused on Chronon Studies, particularly Temporal Fractures and Traveller Science. It is currently run by Professor Draux, whom maintains a fair, and peaceful society, different to the more brutal organization it previously was before Goal K.R.O.N.O.S initially had one goal: to eventually rewrite reality to make themselves the ruler. This reality is designated Earth –1. After their reformation. K.R.O.N.O.S. became more focused on the welfare of the Multiverse, studying fractures to understand why they happen, and to understand how Travellers work. K.R.O.N.O.S. are currently active, and monitor multiversal threats. They train and take in agents every day, so that in case a Traveller goes rogue, they are ready. Formation In 1953, February 2nd, a scientist by the name of Henry Finglass was in his lab. Rather natural studies, he did. K.R.O.N.O.S. did not begin by someone studying chronon disturbances, no that would be far too easy; it would be impossible too, as Chronon Study was not even conceivable at the time. Actually, more or less, it was by chance. As I said, he was in his lab, studying the behaviour between certain forces reacting. Boring stuff that was required to do for studies in his book that he was writing – bear in mind, at this point Henry was only 22; generally, it was something that was aimed to define Finglass’s career. Whilst he was studying, the ever most confusing and incredulous thing occurred. A fracture opened up, right in his laboratory. This was the first in thousands of years. They’ve been largely hidden in history: Egyptians worshipped it, many kings thought it was a bad omen, it was a result of many time manipulations in Victorian England, as people disappeared in them and were erased from existence; overall, they’re things that the untrained (and sometimes even the trained) eye would miss. As John Jones previously found out, there’s only one sort of reading: energy readings. So you can imagine that when that when Henry discovered this, after running it through tests, it shocked him behind belief. The fracture couldn’t be there, by scientific terms, because of its lack of gravity, mass, density, and so forth. So you can imagine the scientific breakthrough by this. Anyway, Henry was the not the only person that was present in the lab complex where they worked. Quite clearly, Richard Bolton was there. Bolton was a good friend of his, and they worked together frequently. Richard had a degree in Biochemistry and Nuclear Astrophysics, so it may appear that he is not too fit to be leader of KRONOS, but you’d be surprised. Whilst Finglass was studying it, Richard appeared by the door, hoping to continue some research on DNA strands. Well, it was pretty hard to miss a giant rip in space-time in the middle of the room, especially considering the bright white light that the fracture. For a few moments, he stood there, curiously stepping closer and closer to it. Richard almost touched it, before Henry called out to him to stop. Richard Bolton was smart enough to follow his blunt request. To them, this was a scientific phenomenon, so for all they knew it could ‘do what it wanted’. Not exactly, the kind of thing you should reach out and touch on a whim. It took a few seconds for them to realize that it was rip in space in time, because nothing else could leak such power, and make such distinct tears than time itself breaking apart. Bolton considered the possibilities for a moment. After a hefty conversation about its presence there and its possibility of appearing elsewhere, they concluded that studying must be done. But studying wasn’t entirely possible on a sheep-string budget. There was an overwhelming amount of knowledge to be gained from here. One problem still remained: they had little money. Finglass and Bolton together only had just enough money to fund the small lab they were in, extensions or buying other properties seemed impossible. That was, until they realized what they were dealing with. Only one type of society would require them as an intangible resource. And they were not going to say no, not with the inherent power gained from the chronon study. The government. It appeared silly thinking about it, that the government would have access to such a powerful thing like rips in space-time. However, there was not another way of funding an organization that would come to be given the name K.R.O.N.O.S. So naturally, they went the House of Parliament in 1954, after one year of studying it. Although, the fracture closed the following day in 1958, so they could only draw conclusions from the scans they got on it. It was however enough to convince the government to fund a research organization – K.R.O.N.O.S. Their initial lab was the starting point of their building, built off from the complex. To this day, KRONOS still has Richard and Henry’s original lab, but yet it is more of a memorial than anything else. Its sentimental value meant that no one used it. But they weren’t aware of everything that was to be done. Bolton’s pitch was only about studying the fractures. They never imagined that the money being given was used to get SWAT teams, kill squads, and anything Bolton saw would fit against unwanted…complications. Henry didn’t approve, awkwardly, but over the years, he disappeared from K.R.O.N.O.S, unfortunately, no one knows where he went. Anyways, before he disappeared, K.R.O.N.O.S. was formed – obviously. It was not too difficult to decide who shall lead the organization, surprisingly. Quickly, they decided that Finglass would do the main research, as he was quite qualified to do so, and Bolton would spend most of his time leading, which included managing bills, paperwork, setting up the rules and regulations and all the stuff that Henry neglected to do as he found it exceedingly boring. The following years were decidedly spent with research and general set-up of K.R.O.N.O.S. That was a choice Finglass made in order to set the proceeding years in a clear, defined direction, rather than several rashly made, erratic, nonsensical decisions that could have cost them their entire fund, and the government wouldn’t be too happy about that. And thus, K.R.O.N.O.S was born. Leaders Currently Professor Maximus James Argus Draux is the current director of K.R.O.N.O.S. There have been five previous leaders to be exact. Richard Bolton began as the leader at the beginning; he served for thirteen lengthy years, and was preceded by Matthew Leven for nine years, after that (for twelve years) was Sebastian Creavey, then in 1987, a new one rose to the top – just before Draux joined. His name was Damian Lance, and was unfortunately murdered in his tenth year; the murderer, in question, was unknown and Lance was the only director to this day to reportedly been murdered. When he died, another, younger one, took over – Professor Draux. Technology K.R.O.N.O.S. possesses all the toys needed for multiple operations. *'STPs:' Standing for Space-Time Purification, these devices 'correct' abnormalities in space and time in an immediate vicinity of 50 meters. Particularly, this is for Travellers, so that they cannot enter the building or use their powers whilst inside. A.T.L.A.S. did not possess this technology. *'STMs:': Means Space-Time Magnification, and these devices magnify the intensity of the space-time surrounding continuum, allowing the user to gain a 'copied' ability of base Travellers, although these powers can never be as powerful as original connectors of the Chronal Dimension